


Une rencontre peut en cacher une autre partie 1

by Harreehloueeh



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harreehloueeh/pseuds/Harreehloueeh





	1. Chapter 1

Dans un appartement de Londres, un jeune homme dormit paisiblement. Jusqu'au moment ou son colocataire le réveilla.

-Louis, lève toi tu va être en retard pour tes cours si ça continue  
-Hmmm, laisse moi dormir, je suis crever  
-T'avais cas te coucher plus tôt aussi  
-Je révisait moi, Monsieur je sais tout.  
-Bon n'empêche lève toi

Louis grogna encore un peu dans son lit avant de se levé et d'aller dans la salle de bain. Une fois lavé et habillé, Louis rejoignit son colocataire, et meilleur ami, dans leur cuisine. Il voulu se servir à manger lorsque son regard alla sur l'horloge. Quand il vit l'heure déjà bien avancée, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte tout en saluant son ami, qui lui était mort de rire.

-A tout à l'heure Stan  
-Haha, ouais à toute

Louis arriva en bas de son immeuble lorsqu'il reçu un Sms:

De Stan à Louis:  
je t'avais bien dit que t'allait être en retard

De Louis à Stan:  
Mais non l'université est à quelques minutes

De Stan à Louis:  
Oui c'est ça. Allez file.

Louis reprit la route en direction de l'université. Voyant de loin que le passage piéton était au vert, il couru de façon à pouvoir passer. Il fut stopper, de peur, dans son élan par le bruit de frein. La voiture s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Il tourna la tête et regarda en direction des occupants de la voiture d'un regard noirs de rage, puis il reprit son chemin. Il arriva juste à temps à son cours, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir une petite réflection de la part de son professeur.À la pause déjeuner , il retrouva ses amis. Ils discutèrent de leurs cours, de leurs prochaines sorties. 

La fin de semaine arriva très vite, nous étions déjà samedi. Louis appréciait beaucoup ce jour de la semaine, car il pouvait se reposer, mais surtout allez se balader dans les rues de Londres, allez au marché endroit qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Ce samedi, il se leva et parti en direction du marché. Arrivé au feu, il vit à ses côté une veille dame qui avait l'air perdu, désorientée avec ses courses.

-Boujour, voulez-vous que je vous aide?  
-Bonjour jeune homme, non je voudrais pas vous importuné  
-Ça n'est pas le cas et ça me fait plaisir. Laissez moi portez vos sacs. 

Louis prit les sacs de la dame, et il présenta son bras afin qu'elle puisse s'y accrochée. Ils commencèrent à marcher.

-Je vous fait ralentir, désolé d'être aussi lente, et de vous déranger  
-Je vous en prie et vous me déranger pas, nous avons le temps ne vous en faite pas, allez à votre rythme.

Le feu pour piétons passa au rouge alors qu'ils avaient parcouru la moitié de la voie. Heureusement la première voiture voyant ça les laissa passée, puis alla se garer à quelques pas d'eux sur le trottoir. Quelques minutes après, Louis et la femme arriva sur le trottoir. 

-Dites moi au habité vous?  
-Hum, à quelques rues d'ici par la gauche.  
-Très bien allons y dès que vous êtes prête.  
-Oh, merci mais je pense que je pourrais y arrivée seule.  
-Je ne vais pas vous laissez seule avec toutes vos courses, il n'en n'est pas question.

La femme hocha la tête et lui sourit pour le remercier de sa gentillesse. Ils reprièrent leurs marches, lorsqu'un jeune homme arriva devant eux.

-Excusez-moi, je peux vous aider peut-être?  
-Non, ça ira merci, répondit Louis en relevant les yeux vers cette personne. 

Les yeux qu'il rencontrèrent étaient d'un vert éclatant, une bouche fine et des boucles. Il en resta bouche bée, ses yeux examinèrent d'un coup d'yeux rapide le visage et le corps de celui-ci et pensa qu'il était magnifique. 

-Vous savez j'ai une voiture, et vous m'avez l'air emcombrer avec vos sacs.  
-Je pense qu'il a raison, je suis fatiguée.  
-Bon c'est d'accord.

L'homme aux yeux vert prit les sacs des mains de Louis, puis ils se dirigèrent tout les 3 vers la voiture du bouclé. Une fois arriva, la femme s'installa derrière, et Louis s'assit sur le siège passager.

-Merci beaucoup...  
-Harry, Harry Styles  
-Louis Tomlinson. Et voici ...  
-Lauren Grahams, mais appelez moi Lauren.

Les présentations faites, ils se dirigèrent vers le domicile de celle-ci. Ils sortirent de la voiture lorsqu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années arriva vers eux.

-Maman, où étais-tu? Je me suis inquièté? Et qui sont ces personnes?  
-Phil, je vais bien, et ces deux charmants garçons mon aidée avec mes courses.  
-Merci à vous, dit-il en direction de Harry et Louis  
-Je vous en prie, dirent t'il en choeur.  
-Excusez moi, pourrais-je vous parler, demanda Louis à Phil.  
-Bien sûr. j'arrive Maman!  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry va monter mes sacs, n'est-pas?, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
-Avec plaisir, Lauren.

Harry et Lauren montèrent dans l'appartement de celle-ci, pendant que Louis et Phil ont une petite discution.

-Je sais que vous me connaissez pas, mais j'ai l'impression que votre maman est seule et qu'elle a besoin de compagnie  
-Vous avez raison, depuis quelques temps elle fait n'importe quoi et je sais pas quoi faire. Avec mon travail et ma famille je ne peut pas venir tout les jours la voir.  
-Je comprends, mais si vous le souhaitez, ça me gènerais pas de venir lui tenir compagnie et de l'aider dans son quotidien, pour les courses ou le ménage.  
-Je sais pas si elle acceptera. Oh j'oubliais, tener pour le dérangement d'aujourd'hui, dit-il en tendant un billet  
-Gardez le je n'en veut pas et je suis sérieux en ce qui concerne votre maman, je le ferait avec plaisir. Je vous laisse mon numéro, et appelez moi pour me tenir au courant.  
-Très bien, je vais en parler avec elle, répondit-il en prenant le papier.

Louis et Phil allèrent retrouver Harry et Lauren dans l'appartement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils vit c'est deux là en pleine disutions et rires. Harry et Louis prirent congés des deux autres. Devant l'immeuble, ils discutèrent un peu sur Lauren et combien Louis étais gentil de l'avoir aidée. Et bien sûr Louis repliqua la même chose pour Harry que sans lui, ils ne seraient pas encore arriver.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne, demanda Harry  
-Non, c'est gentil. Je vais marcher un peu.  
-Très bien. Au revoir Louis, ravi de t'avoir rencontré  
-Au revoir Harry, moi de même.

Les deux jeunes hommes se quittèrent, et prirent deux chemins différents. Les jours passèrent, et Louis alla chez Lauren, comme tout les 2 jours, dû à ces cours, depuis 1 semaine. Aujourd'hui, Mercredi, ils allèrent au parc à côté de chez Lauren. On peut dire que c'est deux là s'entendent à merveille, même Phil, les voisins et les commerçants n'en reviennent pas, d'habitude elle est froide avec tout le monde et ne veux aucune aide, et pourtant dès qu'elle à sû que Louis souhaitait passé du temps, de son temps, avec elle, celà la toucha au plus profond de son coeur. Car oui Louis avait vu juste, Lauren demandait juste de l'attention, une compagnie de quelques heures rien de plus, mais personnes autour d'elle ne pouvait le voir, le comprendre, et être avec elle, pas même ses petits enfants.

Ils étaient tous les 2 assient sur un banc, quand Lauren reconnue un visage familier au loin.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry s'approcha d'eux, avec un immense sourire. Lauren donna un léger coup de coude à Louis, pour que celui-ci ouvre les yeux.

-Salut, que fait tu ici? demanda le mécheux en souriant.  
-Salut, je me baladais lorsque j'ai aperçu Lauren. Alors je suis venu vous voir. Comment allez-vous? dit-il en regardant la veille dame  
-Bien, merci. Et je te le redis, tutoie moi, et c'est valable pour vous deux.  
-D'accord Lauren, dirent t'il en même temps.  
-Je voudrais rentrer, je suis fatiguée.

Les trois quittèrent le parc en direction de chez Lauren. Pendant le trajet, Louis et Harry se regardèrent à tour de rôle sans que l'autre sans aperçoive, mais c'était sans compter sur Lauren qui avais bien vu les regards de l'un et l'autre. Cela la fit sourire car pour elle c'était évident que ces deux là s'appréciait énormément et ce dès leurs rencontre, mais les deux principaux concernés ne le virent pas du tout. Une fois chez la vielle femme elle leur suggéra d'aller faire plus ample connaissance. C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent en direction du bar le plus proche. Ils discutèrent de tout et virent bien vite à quel point ils avaient des points communs. D'un point de vue extérieur, la plupart des gens devaient les prendre soit pour des amis de toujours ou pour un couple. Chacun de leurs côté réalisèrent qu'ils avaient une forte attirance envers l'autre, mais ayant chacun peur de la réaction de celui qui leur faisait face, ils choisir de ne rien laisser paraître car ils se connaissent vraiment que depuis quelques heures.

Le mécheux rentra chez lui avec à son esprit un jeune bouclé. Celui-ci ne quitta pas ses pensées de toute la soirée et ça le colocataire de Louis l'avait bien remarquer. C'est pourquoi, il décida dans savoir plus sur l'état de son ami.

-Louis, tu va bien?  
-Oui pourquoi?  
-Oh pour rien, mais depuis que tu es rentré c'est à peine si tu me parle et surtout tu as toujours un sourire débile sur le visage. Qui est cette personne?  
-Un sourire débile, n'importe quoi. Personne, pourquoi tu pense qu'il y a quelqu'un?   
-Oh, peut-être que ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu comme ça. Alors c'est qui? et ne me redis pas personne, je te crois pas du tout. De plus tant que tu me dira rien je ne te lâcherais pas, dit-il avec un sourire  
-Ok, tu as gagné. Je pense à Lauren c'est tout, et a toute les journées que nous avons passer ensemble depuis que je la connais. Tu es content?  
-Ouais, prend moi pour un con. Je sais très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas d'elle. Je suis sûr qu'il d'agit d'un mec que tu as rencontré mais dont tune veux pas me parler. Je me trompe?

Pour toute réponse, il eu en face de lui un Louis qui baissa la tête, et qui rougit.

-J'en étais sûr. Bon dis moi qui c'est? Je le connais?  
-Je te dirais rien.   
-Ok, comme tu veux, mais je le saurait un jour mon pote crois moi, s'exclama t'il en partant.  
-J'en suis sûr, murmura Louis.

Louis était dans son lit depuis quelques temps maintenant, il lui était impossible de fermer l'oeil. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Harry. Durant leurs discutions, au bar, il avait découvert qu'ils avaient beaucoup de points communs, c'est pour quoi il voulait absolument le revoir. 

Les jours passèrent et ni Louis, ni Harry ne se virent durant ce temps. Lauren leurs disaient toujours d'attendre un peu avec elle, car soit disant elle voulait pas être seule, mais en faite elle essayait de les faire se revoir. Hors à chaque fois l'un comme l'autre étaient presser. Une chose est sûr Lauren avait bien vu comment l'un comme l'autre était lorsqu'elle venait à parler de l'autre, ils avaient des yeux pétillants, elle était sûr qu'ils s'aimaient sans le savoir. C'est pourquoi un après-midi ordinaire, elle demanda à Louis et Harry de venir la voir pour aller se balader. Bien évidement elle a omis de dire que l'autre serait là. Elle leur a dit de la rejoindre dans le parc, à son banc habituel.

Louis arriva au parc, et se dirigea vers le banc où il avait l'habitude d'aller avec la vieille dame. Il fut surpris de voir que quelqu'un d'autre était sur ce banc. En le voyant, il se stoppa net, en ce disant pourquoi est-il là, et oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy. En réalité, Harry, lorsqu'il vit Louis arrivé à la place de Lauren, fût tout aussi surpris et regarda Louis en se disant les même phrase que Louis. Ils se demandèrent si c'était le destin. Ou plutôt Lauren.

-Salut, je m'attendais pas à te voir ici, dit Louis  
-Salut, à vrai dire moi non plus, fit le bouclé avec un sourire  
-Je pense que Lauren est derrière tout ça, disent-il en choeurs

Ils rigolèrent en voyant qu'ils ont penser à la même chose. Louis s'asseya aux côté d'Harry, et ils discutèrent comme la dernière fois. Mais chacun remarqua quelque chose de différent chez l'autre, une joie d'être là avec l'autre, et intérieurement ils remercièrent Lauren de leurs avoir jouer ce tour. Ils étaient dans le parc depuis maintenant 2 heures, lorsque Harry demanda à Louis si il voulait aller manger. Ils se dirigèrent vers un restaurant abordable, mais très intimiste malgré tout. Le repas se passa à merveille et encore une fois, la plupart des gens autour d'eux crurent qu'ils s'agissait d'un rendez-vous amour entre deux personnes qui s'aiment. Tout le monde pouvait voir l'amour qu'ils avaient pour l'autre, tous sauf les deux garçons. Une fois le dîner terminé, Harry proposa à Louis de le ramener chez lui, il bien évidement celui-ci accepta. Il avait aucune envie à que cette soirée se termine, il espérait plus. Ils arrivèrent assez vite chez le mècheux, bien malgré eux. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, puis Louis dit au revoir à Harry, mais celui-ci le retient et l'embrassa. Ce fût une explosion dans chacun de leurs bas ventre, ils en avaient tellement envie, et ce depuis quelques temps déjà, que ça finissait la soirée en beauté. Une fois ce baiser fini, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et ils virent une étincelle qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu chez l'autre jusqu'à présent. Ils se quittèrent à contre-coeur mais se promirent de se revoir le plus vite possible.

Louis entra dans son appartement, et il vit son ami avec un sourire jusqu'aux yeux. Louis le questionna des yeux, mais il compris vite qu'il les avaient vu s'embrasser. C'est ainsi que Louis lui raconta comment il à connu Harry. Les jours, les semaines passèrent et Louis et Harry se voyaient tout les jours bien sûr ils ont tout deux remercier Lauren de leur avoir en quelque sorte ouvert les yeux sur leur sentiments réciproque. Ils étaient souvent que tout les deux mais ils alla voir Lauren ensemble, à vrai dire elle fût ravi d'apprendre que ces deux-là étaient enfin ensemble. Un jour Harry alla voir Lauren seul, celà faisait un mois qu'il sortait avec Louis, mais il fallait absolument qu'il se confis à quelque'un. Il lui expliqua ce qui le tracassait, la vielle dame an apprenant ça eût peur mais elle lui dit de le dire à Louis, et qu'elle est sûr qu'il lui pardonnera. C'est ainsi qu'un jour il se décida à en faire part à Louis:

-Lou, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose  
-Oh, ça présente rien de bon ça, répondit le mécheux inquiet de la suite  
-Tu te souviens la fois ou une voiture à failli de renverser?  
-Euh...Oui pourquoi, mais ça remonte a quelques mois déjà. Pourquoi?  
-Est-ce que tu te souviens du conducteur?  
Le mécheux ne répondit rien, essayant de ce souvenir, mais à l'évidence il ne se rappela de rien.  
-Lou, le conducteur c'était moi.  
-Quoi? dit Louis les yeux écarquillés  
-C'est moi qui est failli t'écraser. Je suis désolé Lou, il fallait que je te le dise. Je suis désolé  
-C'est toi qui a failli...

Louis se leva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce, il regarda Harry et si dit que c'est impossible, puis il se souvient de ce jour et en effet il se rappela des yeux écarquillés de stupeur du conducteur, c'est yeux d'un vert.

-Oh mon dieu c'est pas vrai. C'est pour ça que tu ma aider avec Lauren quelques temps après? C'était pour te faire pardonner? cria Louis  
-Lou, je suis désolé, mais je regardait pas la route lorsque qu'un de mes amis ma dit de stopper la voiture, j'ai cru que tu allait me tuer avec tes yeux. Et oui je voulais en quelque sorte me faire pardonner en voulant t'aider, mais je t'es apprécier de le moment ou je t'es vu. Je suis tombé...  
-Stop dit plus rien, faut que je parte. Je dois mettre tout ça au clair. 

Harry voulu le retenir mais il se dit que cela empirerait la situation. Lauren avait raison même si elle aussi esperait que Louis lui pardonne, bien évidement pas tout de suite mais assez vite, pas plus de quelques jours. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines qu'Harry avait révéler au mécheux sa faute. Ses amis lui disait qu'il devrait l'appeler, bien évidement il ne leur dit pas qu'il essaya tout les jours en envoyant un message à Louis, "Je suis désolé". Il était déprimé car il avait peur de perdre la personne qu'il aimait, ses amis l'on jamais vu dans cette état. Ils a fallait qu'ils face quelque chose mais quoi. Harry quand à lui était loin de se douter ce qu'y allait suivre.

Un jour, Lauren eût de la visite, celle de trois garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils lui dirent qui ils étaient et lui expliquèrent qu'Harry était vraiment mal. Ils apprirent que Louis l'étaient tout autant. Et que l'un comme l'autre essayèrent via le biais de la veille dame d'avoir des nouvelles de l'autre. Bien évidement elle leur dit qu'elle n'en avait pas. Car au fond d'elle elle cherchait une solution pour faire en sorte que les deux jeunes hommes se remettent ensemble. Et la venu des trois, ou plutôt quatre garçons, Stan eût la même idée quelques jours plus tôt d'aller voir Lauren, allaient l'aider à réaliser ça. Le soir venu, Stan entraîna Louis à une soirée entre amis, cinéma et restaurant. Les amis de Harry eût bien évidement la même idée. Ils allèrent donc tous à la même séance de cinéma, malheureusement l'un d'eux était arriver avant l'autre, mais lorsque la séance fût fini ils sortirent au même moment, et sans la faute de personne, ils se cognèrent l'un à l'autre.

-Désolé, disent-ils au même moment avant de relever les yeux  
-Louis  
-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fait là?  
-Je suis venu avec mes amis et toi?  
-Avec Stan

Les fameux ami et Stan, arrivèrent tous avec un sourire aux lèvres et ils décidèrent d'aller manger tous ensemble, bien sûr Harry et Louis furent tout deux surpris, comment leurs amis sans se connaître décidèrent ça. Sauf si

-C'est bizarre, dit Louis  
-Ouais tu as raison, ils nous cachent quelque chose  
-Tu crois qu'ils se connaissent?  
-Pas à ma connaissance

Ils haussèrent les épaules et suivirent leurs amis en direction du restaurant. L'un comme l'autre regarda l'autre sans que celui-ci le remarque. Puis arriver à destination, ils virent Lauren sans que celle-ci les voit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? demande Harry  
-Et surtout pourquoi dit-elle bonjour à nos amis?

Les deux se regardèrent et en un regard ils ont compris. Cela les fit sourire, ils s'embrassèrent sans que les autres les voient. Harry s'excusa encore une fois, et Louis lui pardonna, et lui dit que ces deux semaines étaient horrible, mais il pensait qu'Harry allait le retenir la fois où il est parti, et Harry dit qu'il voulait le faire mais qu'il avait peur de perdre encore plus Louis. Harry esperait que Louis face le premier pas, mais l'un comme l'autre n'osait pas ils comprirent, que leurs amis en les voyant triste, les ont aider ce soir en les réunissant. Ils décidèrent de se jouer de leurs amis le temps du repas. Ils arrivèrent dans le restaurant et firent comme ci de rien n'était. Le repas se passa bien, malgré des questions assez précise de la part de Louis et Harry à leurs amis, qui eux leur répondir comme si de rien n'était. Ils ne voyaient pas ce qu'Harry et Louis essayèrent de faire, les faire craquer pour qu'ils avouent leurs manège, une seule vit la vérité, Lauren, elle compris très vite ce qu'ils voulaient faire car elle sait qu'ils sont au courant de ce rendez-vous arranger.Elle décida qu'il était temps que ça cesse, car elle voyait dans les yeux des deux amoureux qu'ils voulaient se retrouver, enfin, et dire à leurs amis qu'ils sont, grâce à eux, de nouveau ensemble.

-Vous êtes au courant pas vrai? demanda Lauren en direction d'Harry et Louis

Stan, Liam, Niall et Zayn stoppèrent leurs discutions et regarda la veille dame puis Louis et Harry en attendant leurs réponses. Louis regarda en direction d'Harry et Harry fit de même, et d'une même voix avec des étincelles dans les yeux et un sourire qui dit tout:

-Oui. 

Sur cette réponse Harry embrassa Louis sous le regard attendrit de leurs amis. Ceux-ci sont en quelque sortes fière d'eux car ils savent que c'est grâce à eux et Lauren que leurs amis se sont enfin retrouver. Puis deux phrases furent entendu, ce qui remplissait de joie toutes les personnes présentent à la table:

-Je t'aime Lou.  
-Je t'aime aussi Haz.


End file.
